Clipped Angel Wings
by jem-chan
Summary: Atsuro has been a little off beat, for reasons that havent really surfaced yet. Nobody seems to have noticed until Sakuya walked up to him and sends Atsuro on an emotional breakdown...
1. Clipped Angel Wings

It's 1:38 pm and it's incredibly hot. I've been bored at out of my wits since I logged out of the calming sanctuary that is the internet. Anyway, I hope you guys will like my 2nd Kaikan Phrase fic. Just like in the first, comments, suggestions and flames are welcome.  
  
This fic is dedicated to Bec, Ita-chan, Harlequin Light and Oshin whose kind words inspired me to write this next fic. Hope you guys like this one as well.  
  
Note: Shounen-ai  
  
Disclaimers: Kaikan Phrase and the characters you'll be seeing in this fic aren't mine.  
  
+++++++  
  
- = Clipped Angel Wings = -  
  
By: scarlet_bliss  
  
+++++++  
  
"So we'll see you guys again next week alright?" Towa said with a smile as he unplugged and wrapped his bass with the piece of red velvet lovingly and placed it inside its case. He straightened out and took hold of the case.  
  
"I'll try not to be so late next time." The four men looked to the direction of the couch where Yuki's slender body was. The guitarist went to the panel of light switches and flicked them until the small dim yellow lights illuminated the room.  
  
"Saa, I'm off then you guys. I'm already late for that date as it is. Take care." Santa exclaimed and ran out of the room. Towa smiled at this and walked towards Yuki. Once at the door he turned and said,  
  
"Ja ne, Sakuya-kun, Atsuro-kun. Do take care on your way home."  
  
"See you next week." The purple haired man said and they were out of the studio as well.  
  
+++++++  
  
Atsuro continued to look at the now-empty entrance and shook his head and proceeded with packing his guitar up. He saw Sakuya move towards the door and sighed. He heard the doors click and wearily stood up with the guitar case in his hand. He turned towards the door his eyes cast down low and nearly jumped as he heard something break him out of his sullen state.  
  
"You're not leaving this studio until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you, Atsuro." The smaller boy could have sworn that the usual cold- calm voice was laced with warmth and concern. But he shook it away and raised his head slightly to meet Sakuya's gaze only to focus his on the imaginary dust on the doors behind the vocalist.  
  
"It's nothing really Sakuya-kun. I was just a little bit worried about the test I'll be taking tomorrow." Atsuro forced himself to say in his usual happy voice. He saw the imposing man opposite him raise an eyebrow at him and shake his head.  
  
"It's a Sunday tomorrow Atsuro. No classes." The lead singer said nonchalantly. Atsuro mentally cursed and kicked himself for being absent- minded. He had been too caught up in harassing himself mentally that he didn't notice a certain black-haired angel with a long black velvet coat that hung on one arm and is clad in tight black leather pants and body complementing black cotton sleeveless top with a metallic wing printed on the lower left hand side of the shirt towering over him.  
  
"You can't lie to me Atsuro. I won't let you lie to yourself either. Let it go." That was all that was said. The velvet piece of clothing fell to the floor as he gazed into Atsuro's profile. Atsuro, eyes wide, went limp and fell to the floor on his knees. Both hands lay on the floor, preventing his weeping and shaking frame from kissing the carpet.  
  
+++++++  
  
Sakuya went down on his knees and gathered the hands that started to pound on the floor to him with one hand and coaxed the red head's body to follow suit with his left.  
  
Atsuro willingly melted into the embrace and cried his fill into Sakuya's chest. The raven-haired musician draped his left hand around the weeping one's back and cradled the latter's head with his right hand. Entangling his hand into the silken crimson mass that laid against his chest, he drew comforting circles along the aggrieved boy's back as he rocked both of them back and forth and crooned a soothing tune to ease Atsuro's pain.  
  
It wasn't long until Atsuro's sobs quieted down into whimpers and the said boy's muscles relaxed under Sakuya's ministrations. As the boy continued to whimper, the vocalist went on with nurturing all of his distress away.  
  
Moments passed until Sakuya noticed that the bundle in his arms no longer shook from crying and was breathing steadily. Despite himself, he let a smile paint his face, dropping the eternal cold mask he always wore in self defense.  
  
Slowly and ever so carefully did he place his left arm around the slumbering heap to prevent it from falling. He reached for his coat on the floor and draped it all over the sleeping boy's frame. Once he was sure that Atsuro was adequately covered from the cold Christmas weather outside the studio he positioned his arms carefully underneath cherry haired boy and took him with him as he stood up.  
  
Atsuro made a little noise of protest deep in his throat and Sakuya took the objecting bundle closer to him and paced out of the studio. And once outside, he asked the studio's maintenance person to hail a cab for him.  
  
+++++++  
  
Sakuya watched Atsuro as he slept soundly on his bed. He looked out of the window above the headboard and shook his head.  
  
"You saw it coming and seen it happen. Yet you kept on hanging on." Sakuya whispered to the sleeping boy. He inched closer to the angelic face framed in a soft red mane and brushed away the stray locks obscuring his view of Atsuro's face.  
  
"Keep yourself tight, everything will look up in the morning." Sakuya said as he rose from the bed and turned off the lamp beside his bed and stepped outside the room.  
  
+++++++  
  
End of chapter 1. Do let me know what you think. Pairing is still unknown. I'll patch the 2nd chapter as soon as possible thanks!!! ~scarlet_bliss 


	2. Fallen Angel

I've finally gotten over the hurdles that stopped me from continuing this fic. I hope you guys will like the 2nd chapter of Clipped Angel Wings. Just send in your comments, suggestions and flames after reading the fic. 

I dedicate this fic to Locura, Eiri Izz, Miyahara Yuuki, Baby Blue, Anki, Harlequin Light and all those who posted reviews for Clipped Angel Wings. Thank you so much and I am very sorry for the delay. Hope this chapter is to your satisfaction.

Note: Shounen-ai  
  
Disclaimers: Kaikan Phrase and the characters you'll be seeing in this fic aren't mine.  
  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
**- = Fallen Angel = -**  
  
By: scarlet_bliss  
  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_…Atsuro…_

Atsuro slowly opened his eyes and saw he was enveloped in darkness.

_…Atsuro…_

He sat up and turned to the direction of the voice calling his name.

_…Atsuro…_

The cherry-haired guitarist's eyes grew large as he saw Towa at arm's length. He gasped as he saw Towa smile at him and whisper his name.

_…Atsuro…_

The said young man opened his mouth to say something but his words were nothing but silence. 

_…Atsuro…_

To his horror, Atsuro's knees buckled as he started to walk towards the bassist and he found himself on the ground limp and numb. He fought to move his head to where Towa was only to see the image he has been afraid of.

_…What do you think Atsuro?_

Tears found their way to the fallen child's cheeks as the helpless watched in utter silence and agony the person he felt affection for be wrapped tight in the arms of the man he respected as a musician and as a friend.

…Aren't we just perfect together?

He heard his heart pounding in his chest as he looked on with misty eyes. Slowly and ever so slowly did Yuki turn Towa's smiling face towards his and absorbed the latter into the blissful state of kissing. Atsuro felt his heart stop completely as he saw the two joined passionately. He closed his eyes tight to block the picture he disliked only to open them abruptly at the feel of his body plummeting towards the eternal darkness.

+++++++

Sakuya rushed towards his bedroom as he heard Atsuro scream in the middle of the night. He moved towards the body thrashing about the bed and shook the boy by the shoulders.

"Atsuro!!! Atsuro, wake up!" But the boy still refused to rouse and kept on screaming. The dark-haired man gritted his teeth together and his slapped nightmare ensnared friend awake.

He watched as his friend hastily open his eyes and rush towards his chest as soon as Atsuro realized his presence. He placed his arms around the ruby haired boy and hummed a song to comfort Atsuro's troubled heart.

The younger one continued to sob and clutch at his cotton shirt for a good period of time but the vocalist continued to hum only to stop to occasionally drop feather-light kisses on the desolate one's head.

When Sakuya was sure that Atsuro has returned to slumber he moved the quiescent boy to lie on the bed. He was about to move out of the room but Atsuro continued to grasp onto his shirt and would not let go. Sakuya let out a sigh and shifted to rest and sleep beside Atsuro.

+++++++

Atsuro carefully opened his eyes and found out that he was alone on the bed. He sat up warily and noticed the pad of paper and a pen on the bedside table. He reached for the paper and the pen and started writing.

With a sigh Atsuro put the pen down and looked out the window. He stood up as he felt the tears forming in his eyes again. Out of Sakuya's bedroom he paced and ended up on the vocalist's kitchen where he saw the said man cooking what he assumed was breakfast.

"You better take a bath. We're going out after eating." Was all that was heard from the cook.

"Where are we going?" Atsuro watched as Sakuya turn around with plates on both hands and place one of which in front of him on the kitchen counter he stood behind of. 

"Out. Eat you good while it's still warm. I'll just get something from the room." Atsuro nodded and started on his breakfast.

+++++++

Sakuya was about to put the clothes he took out of the closet on the bed when he saw a piece of paper just lying there. He placed the clothes down on the bed, sat down and picked up and paper and read its contents.

_UNTITLED_

_Confined inside this darkness..._

_Can't see..._

_Can't hear..._

_Can't feel..._

_Suddenly I'm falling..._

_Falling into the oblivious void of darkness..._

_I screamed in the hope of someone would come and help me..._

_But I screamed to no avail..._

_I open my eyes only to be blinded by a bright light..._

_And find myself inside a room..._

_That consisted of nothing but four cold walls..._

_I pound my fist on one of the walls..._

_Screaming to the heavens to let me go..._

_Instead the heavens held me with an iron fist..._

_And pain shot through my whole..._

_To the cold floor I fell..._

_And to the cold floor I couldn't do anything but succumb to the tears..._

_The pain..._

_The sorrow..._

_The loneliness..._

_And the cold, unfeeling darkness that started to envelope me_

_As if to devour me and erase me from humanity...___

_To the very last moment I reached out..._

_But no one came..._

Sakuya rushed out of the room, the poem still in hand and went to stand beside Atsuro. He slid the paper on the table beside the guitarist's plate. The younger one stopped eating and slowly moved to look at the raven haired vocalist towering over him.

"Good poem. It didn't have to sound so sad though." The vocalist whispered as he focused his eyes on the set of russet pools before him.

Atsuro turned his head away from the enigmatic singer and said;

"But it's true. I'm all alone and there's nothing but pain, emptiness and sadness in me right now."

"Ch. I didn't realize you were this stupid…" Sakuya said as he gazed on his band mate's form.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

That's the end of chapter II. Do tell me if it's gotten worse or if it really hit rock bottom this time. Umm, the pairing is still on a subject-to-change state so please let me know how you think this fic should end up. 

By the way the poem found in this fic is mine. ~scarlet_bliss

===tzuzuku===


	3. Nursing Wounded Wings

I'm so sorry this chapter took forever… This chapter is dedicated to all those who sent me comments, reviews and suggestions!!! 

I hope you like this chapter and do send me your comments, reviews, suggestions and flames… All of them are much appreciated.

Note: Shounen ai

Disclaimers: Kaikan Phrase and the characters that you'll be seeing here are not mine. 

+++++++  
  
**- = Nursing Wounded Wings = -**  
  
By: _scarlet_bliss_  
  


+++++++

The cherry-haired boy continued to look out the window of Sakuya's apartment. The said boy's plan of going out was postponed due to the unwelcoming Christmas weather outside.

"Christmas huh…" 

"Some Christmas this turned out to be." Atsuro whispered into the glass. 

"Hey…" Atsuro heard the vocalist say from behind him. The guitarist turned his head towards the origin of the voice and found Sakuya holding his guitar on his left hand and a couple music sheets with the other.

"Since we're stuck here with nothing solid to keep us moving, why don't you humor me, and memorize this piece?" Atsuro reached for the music sheets and ran his eyes over the first page.

"But there aren't any wo-…" 

"The lyrics will come in later. All I need from you now is to study that song so we can work on it later. Come to me when you're done." And that was all that Sakuya said before leaving Atsuro in his room.

+++++++

Atsuro's gaze lingered on the now closed door. He mentally shook himself and turned to look at the music sheets in his hand.

"This has a different rhythm from the other songs… I wonder what brought this on…" Atsuro queried to the phantom listener, sighed and took hold of his guitar.

"This should be interesting."

+++++++

Sakuya was jumping from one channel to the other, patiently waiting for Atsuro to finish and to finally come out. After a couple more channels the raven-haired vocalist stands up and strides towards the door of his room. He was about to reach for the knob when it opened and showed him a certain guitarist's form.

"I memorized it."

+++++++

"The weather still hasn't cleared up a bit so we have no other choice but to practice here. Do you want to have dinner first or have that later?" Sakuya asked the man opposite him.

"I'm fine. We can just have dinner later… That is-…" 

"Let's start practicing then." Sakuya said, hushing the other's sentence midway. Atsuro nodded and shifted himself into a more comfortable position on the settee and placed his guitar on his knee.

At the singer's nod he started plucking the guitar for the first few notes to kick the song off.

_Lift your head…_

Atsuro felt himself stiffen as he heard the first three words of the song.

_Baby, don't be scared…  
  
_

The string instrumentalist's eyes widened as he found himself being watched by the man opposite him.

_Of the things that could go wrong along the way…  
You'll get by with a smile…  
You can't win at everything, but you can try…  
  
_

Atsuro found himself totally breathless as he saw Sakuya smile at him in time with the song. He nearly tripped on the chords he was playing but something made him carry on.

_And baby you don't have to worry…  
Coz there ain't no need to hurry…  
No one ever said that there's no easy way…_

_And when they're closing all their doors…  
And they don't want you anymore…  
This sounds funny but I'll say it anyway…  
  
_

_"The song is for me."_ Atsuro told himself. He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes but the red head has decided to play the song and blinked those tears away. Again he marveled at the gentle smile he got from Sakuya as if telling him-…

_Girl I'll stay…  
Through the bad times  
Even if I have to fetch you everyday  
I'll get by if you smile  
You can never be too happy in this life  
  
_

Atsuro allowed himself to smile at the word girl and continued playing with his eyes glued to that of the azure pair that held his.

_Coz in a world where everybody hates  
A happy ending story  
It's a wonder love can make the world go round  
But don't let it bring you down  
And turn your face into a frown  
Get along with a little prayer and a song  
  
_

Atsuro closed his eyes and savored the silken voice that was weaving for him the song he was hearing now. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped as he saw Sakuya's deep set eyes close to his.

_Lift your head  
Baby don't be scared  
Of the things that could go wrong along the way  
We'll get by with a smile  
Now it's time to kiss away  
Those tears goodbye___

Atsuro summoned up everything he had to choke down the sob that was forcing itself out of him only to fail miserably as he felt Sakuya's cool hands on both his cheeks tenderly wiping the tears trailing down his face. 

Sakuya continued to hum as he rested his forehead on the angel whose guitar playing is long forgotten.

The vocalist felt Atsuro melt towards him and wrapped his arms around the redhead.

"Tomorrow will come and you'll see and hear lots of things. Some of this you will choose to keep, but most of what you will encounter you will just fail to remember… But what I need you too bear in mind is that **_you have me and that you always will_**." 

**===owari===**

Author's notes: 

I'm sorry if this didn't turn out as you guys expected. The song by the way is entitled With A Smile and it's by the Eraserheads. Again, do send me your comments, suggestions, reviews and flames. Thank you for reading Clipped Angel Wings.


End file.
